A New Hero
by Mavrik Zero
Summary: This is my first fic its about what happens when Gohan meets a new strange alien It's more focused on the alien named Zero R&R PLZ Chap 3 is now up
1. The hero arrives

"Daddy noooooooooo!" yelled a whimpering Gohan as his brave father held Raditz in place while Piccolo unleashed his ultimate attack the special beam cannon that pierced the two saiyans. As Goku fell to the ground the young and innocent Gohan ran to his fallen dad. "daddy wake up, don't go I need you" Gohan cryied as his fathers spirit left the human world. "Ha ha ha! There will be two more saiyans coming to earth to finish what I started you baka humans, even stronger then me" Raditz said as his life ended.

_What how could there be even stronger people out there_ piccolo thought. "Gohan you will train with me for the…….." piccolos little speech got cut of when he sensed a ki power coming towards them from the sky. _WHAT I thought we had a year to train._ As he looked at the space vessel coming towards them at high speeds.

"Mmmmm….. Mmmr. Pppiccolo who is that"

"I don't now Gohan but it has power that's for damn sure."

As the ship made its landing (while it just crushed like Raditz ship did,). It landed quite aways away. Piccolo picks up Gohan by the collar and flies to were the ship had crushed.

They arrived when wait appears to be the door open and a small child no older then Gohan with spikey black hair like Gokus only it stood more on end, he's eyes are grey with the sense of great sadness and rage that only comes from a great loss and a number of hardships, he was while built. _Probably form fights he was him,_ as he noticed a scare that ran over his right eye, as the stranger walked out. _The power in the child is amazing it could... _Piccolo thoughts were invade by the sight of the kids tail came into view. It wasn't like Gohans or any saiyan tail no this one was like a dogs or wolf tail. It is long like Gohans only it was puffy like a dog. Gohan was cowering behind Piccolo till he sow it was just a kid like him. As the dog tailed boy flow out of the crater his space ship lefted he look a the green dude that looked pissed and the kid that was beside him.

"hi" said a surprising deep voice from the child (while at least as low a males voice gets with out hitting puberty.).

"Hi I'm Gohan and this is Piccolo, what's your name"

"It's Zero if you need to now Gohan is it"

"Were you from kid and how are you so strong?" Piccolos raspy voice asked.

"Around and as for how am I so strong that's my lil secret" the tension was thick now between the two aliens but Gohan could care less just then they heard a strange little rumbling sound coming from Gohan.

"Mr. Piccolo can I go to the Kame house for some food?" asked a hungry Gohan.

"sure then I'm going to train you for a year to help fight the saiyans ok kid" Piccolo declared.

"Since I'm new here and don't now my way around this planet I'll come with you guys." Zero stated.

"Hooray you can meet some of my friends and my mom" yelled Gohan excitedly.

"Sure kid sounds like fun."

"Hey you're the same age as me so why are you calling me a kid" Gohan questioned

"Mr. Piccolo are we going to go" Gohan complained.

"yeah"

"I'll follow you guys then." said Zero.

"Oh Gohan I was so worried I'm so glad your safe" Chi-Chi said for the billionth time

"so Zero aren't you a little young to be traveling all by your self" Krillen asked inquiry.

"Like I had a choice" Zero spat out which he immediately regretted saying that.

"What do you mean" Yamche asked dumbfounded.

"Nothing" Zero said daring anyone to say otherwise.

After sometime of eating talking eating and answering stupid questions like were he's from what he thinks of earth and a whole lot of personal questions which to everyone's disappointment Zero didn't say to much about himself. Then Piccolo told about the other two saiyans that were coming to earth in a year and how everyone should train hard and that he will take Gohan and train him on his own and got a big fuss form Chi-Chi about his studies and all that crap but see turned on Zero when he laugh at the argument (I mean Chi-Chi yelled and Piccolo just sat there) then he told her that he'll look after Gohan well he train himself for the fight to. Then before Chi-chi could put in her two cents in they were off and left Chi-chi crying for Gohan and Goku.

**It Was A Few Weeks into Training**

"Hey Gohan you're getting pretty good…… when your not crying" Zero laughed as Gohan tried to hit him with a left hook

. In the little while they were out there Gohan and Zero became the best of friends and Piccolo learnt that Zero can fight. Gohan and Zero talk to each other about anything and everything they wanted to now about the other. Gohan learnt that Zero was from a planet called Sueru and he left because his planet was under attack that was when he was still a baby, he doesn't remember his family. They both felt like Piccolo was being nicer…. Kinda.

**At Night When the Moon Was Full**

"Gohan what's going on" Piccolo said demanding an answer, When he seen Gohan grabbing his head in pain, Then he sow what he didn't want to see a tail coming out of his pants.

"GOHAN DO NOT LOOK AT THEN MOON" Piccolo warned but he was too late with the warning,

soon Gohan was an oozarruoo (sorry if I spelt this word wrong) but then Piccolo heard a strange howl that was like a wolf's but sounded more deadly. Then he sow what made the sound it was a silver wolf running on his hind legs toward Gohan and Gohan was going toward the wolf. As Gohan swung his massive hand down on the wolf Piccolo thought it was over before it started When the hand made contacted with the wolf there was a cloud of dust with the heavy impacted, and when the dust settled the wolf held Gohans' hand with one of his. Then he through it up in the air then to Piccolo's surprise it attacked at speeds of unimaginable proportions to fast for him to even see it. The wolf was winning easily with his quick speed cutting Gohan like he was made out of paper but then Gohan shot out a beam from his mouth that engulfed the wolf which devastated the wolf but before it lost consciousness the wolf fell towards the ground and a strange thing was happening it was like the silver wolf was turning into something or someone he used his ki to do a five finger scratch beam blade that cut of Gohans' tail. The two fierce fighters were out like a light.

**Next Morning**

_Ouch! Everything hurts even my tai…… _"WHAT WERES MY TAIL." Zero screamed.

"Gohan blow it of when you two went at it last night." Piccolo stated "and while I'm at it how did you transform like that and why didn't you tell us that you could transform into that thing"

so Zero had to explain that he was a wur-rin they had the ability to transform to a wolf like animal called feralkin when the moon was at it's fullest, he told Gohan later the legend that was on his planet if the moon was a red full moon he would be much stronger and bigger and could destroy planets just with a howl.

**Couple months into Training**

"Zero why are you helping us?" asked Gohan as they were looking up at the stars.

"Because I have nothing better to do." as he turned to look at Gohan.

"Is that all?" meeting Zero's eyes

"What think it was some emotional crap reason" as he turned his head to the stars again.

"Actually yeah I did"

"Fine…… I got a funny feeling that a lot of strong fighters well be drown to earth that's why I stayed here"

"Anyways when will Piccy be coming back to see how we're going?"

"I don't think Mr. Piccolo will like to be called Piccy"

"So what's your point" as he stared at Gohan blankly not getting how serious Piccolo is.

**A Month Before Saiyans Arrive**

Gohan ducked quickly to avoid the spinning kick that Zero did. As he got out of the spin he then went into a barrage of punches hitting Gohan before he could defend himself. When Gohan picked himself up wiped the dirt off his cheek.

"OWW Zero that really hurt"

Gohan think that hurt what's going to happen when those two saiyans come huh" as Zero paused then added "wasn't your dad like a great martial artist"

"Yeah his the best why do you ask?"

"Well because you suck at fighting" Zero stated without hesitation.

"Well how is that related to my father?"

"Didn't he like train you because you are scared of your shadow"

"You met my mom right"

"Yeah at the old pervert's house"

"You never met here when she's made and has her frying pan" as Gohan rubbed his head with the memories

"What ever you say sunshine" Zero mocked Gohan as they took they're fighting stance.

**Day of the Saiyans**

"So when are they coming, I'm sooooooooooooo bord." Zero asked.

Noticing how different he looked now, more confident stronger as he notice mussels forming, he had gotten a lot stronger then he ever expected _Gohan has gotten tougher to but he's still a baby when it comes to fighting_ he thought as he looked Gohan over. Gohan was dressed liked Piccolo which made him laugh because two completely different people who acts so different likes to dress the same. He shouldn't talk at least they were wearing half decent cloths that they haven't worn for about a year.

"Soon why you scared" Piccolo asked but knew a stupid answer was coming

"Yes Piccy I'm so scared I can't mo………"

Just as Zero tried to mock Piccolo the sky turned black and the wind started to blow harder.

"hhhmmm so the others are summing shenron" Piccolo explained

"So what's your point"

"Daddy's coming yea"

"Hey speaking of people coming" as Zero sensing the others ki.

"I now there the rest of them, and don't call me Piccy"

"Hey Gohan" Krillen yelled as the group moved closer.

Gohan was running over to meet them well Piccolo at yoga style hovering and Zero leaning against a rock arms crossed and looking at the floor (like when the good guys go into a saloon After a fight in the old cowboy movies) They talked a bit when they came over for about an hour making small talk as they waited "patiently".

**When the Saiyans Arrive**

"Man about time they got here" said an eager Zero "like how rude of them to make us wait"

"Zero d d d d d dooo yo yo yo you feel that power" Krillen asked

"Yaaaaaa so what's your point, I'm not afraid of a little challange"

"Your one brave dude" Yamcha said

As the two saiyans ships crash a few hundred yards away near a town. As they stepped out of they're ships with smirks on their faces, as they scanned the planet for any strong ki's.

"What an insult to the saiyans race that Raditz was beaten here"

"Ya well Raditz was always a weakling Vegeta"

"You're right Nappa but it's hard to belive that anyone on this planet posses a threat to us"

"So why don't we have fun on this planet then" as the one called Nappa's smirk grew to a large smile.

"You can have your fun here but I'm only interested in the dragon balls"

"What ever you say" As they walked to the town

The people didn't seem to notice the two strangers walking towards town. Until it was to late as Nappa shot out a devastating ki blast that leveled the town and killed all the people that were in the town at the unfaithful moment.

"Humff" Zero let out as the others all gasped when they felt the surge of power when one of the saiyans destroyed a town.

"Well let's not be rude and invite them over here" Zero told the others.

"How do you expect to do that, go up and ask" Tein asked

"No how else" as Zero Started to raise his power levels up.

"Vegeta my scanner is picking up a slightly higher then the rest of the planet"

"Well let's see what that's all about"

"Well Zero you did it they're coming our way…… fast" Krillen said to the others.

"Well that was the plan dumbass"

As the two made their way to were their scanners picked up the ki reading

"Maybe there is a worth while fight on this stupid planet Vegeta"

When the saiyans arrived at the spot the sow the whole Z-fighters there (Except for Goku who was on the way) they didn't even bother to notice that some news reporters were following them. Before anyone could do any thing Nappa lunched an energy blast at one of the reporters how wasn't a very lucky guy as the energy ball hit him in the chest.

"That wasn't very nice of you big guy picking on someone that can't fight back" Zero said as he witnessed the massacre of that human

"why do you have piss of the people who can kill us" Krillen asked

"Ha ha ha ha you talk tuff for a shrimp you think you can take me" Nappa smirked as he walked over to Zero

"The question isn't can I take you on it's can you take me on" As a smirk crossed Zero's face

"You wouldn't last five seconds with me"

"You wanna see" an evil smile crossed Zero's face daring the big oaf to try it

"Nappa! Why should we waste our time on these worthless fools when we have saibamen to do it"

Vegeta pulled out a bag full of green seeds. As he started to plant Nappa just stood there laughing his stupid laugh.

"Hey Vegeta how many saibamen do we have"

"About twenty that should be more then enough for theses weaklings"

"Wait a minute your names VEGETABLE THAT MUST HAVE BEEN HARD AT THE SUPPER TABLE" Zero couldn't stop laughing

Soon enough the others started to laugh at the saiyans prince which was making him pissed he demanded respect no mater who it was and NO ONE ABSOLUTLY NO ONE MAKES FUN OF HIM OR HIS NAME"

"The name is Vegeta you insolent little reche YOU WILL cower before me the Prince of all saiyans" the peeved Vegeta yelled,

"Sorry Vegetable but I don't know the meaning of cower that's right I never bothered to look it up and I bow before no man or no alien" Zero told Vegeta as he regained his composure.

"Vegeta the saibamen" Nappa remind the prince

"Your right for once" as Vegeta added water to the small mounds.

After a few seconds after the water soaked into the tiny hill, twenty little green guys no bigger then Gohan came out of the ground every member of the Z- team was shocked that those things came from beans. _Well this is going to be interesting_ Zero thought as he loosen up _What are those thing they look scary_ was Gohan's thought as he started to cower. Then the short green aliens went on the attack three of them went to self destructed killing Tien Yamche and Chiaotuz. _No time to think about those three just use the rage _Zero thoughth as he was the first to charged his right hand pulled back and he used his left to shot out energy blasts to get them to thin out so he could deal with a few. That's when he so two of then and he let his right hand go straight into one of there faces then before the could react he used his momentum to kick them both which sent them flying into others. As the battle was going on Gohan was just standing there in shock as three of his friends died. Gohan just noticed a green saibamen in front of him to late to block but it stopped as someone lunched a beam that penetrated the things skull and missed Gohan by centimeters as the saibamen fell Gohan sow that Zero was the one that had saved him but before Gohan could say anything Zero powered up and went back into the battle

As the two saiyans watch to their amazement the two earthlings and the namik were actually quite powerfull as the killed off the saibamen easy. _they can hide their true power, impressive _though Vegeta.

As Krillen Piccolo Zero and Gohan had finished off the saibamen they were tiered and need to by some time _Only if we had time for a break those guys took a lot out of them hell they even hurt me_ Zero thought to him self but knew the others were thinking one the line the same thing. Then an idea popped into his head

"Man if Goku was here these two wouldn't stand a chance" Zero told Gohan quite loudly for the two villains would hear them

It was Krillen who got the idea that Zero was going for "Yea if Goku was here then they would have been gone a long time ago"

"who is this Goku you speak of" Vegeta asked

"only the most powerful fight on earth but I think you call him Kakarott"

"Then were is he"

"he'll be here in two days if you guys can what" Zero explained

"Why should we what for him"

"Because if you leave without killing the best what kind of warrior are you" Zero said with out a hint of fear, hopping that the two saiyans had some pride

"Fine we will hold of our attack for forty-eight hours till we destroy this place and get the dragon balls" Vegeta declared as he went to sit on a rock.

"But Vegeta how come you agreed to this" a stunned Nappa asked

"If I want to be the strongest saiyans in the universe I have to defeat every strong being"

"but why can't we kill these four"

'Because I said so you asshole now wait"

As the four warn out warriors gathered at the opposite side of the previous battle field. The look on everyone's face was evident, they were thankful that the saiyans didn't kill them and then waited for Goku.

"You were lucky that they took the bait" Piccolo told Zero as he smirked at Piccolo

"It was all skill Piccy" Zero said with what was to look like a trademark for him

"Gohan why didn't you help us it would have be appreciated" Zero turned to Gohan as he relaxed a bit

"I'm sorry you guy's I got scared"

"that's ok it happens to everyone" Krillen trying to cheer Gohan up

"You should take" Piccolo said to Krillen as he remember when Krillen was younger.

"Gohan if your not going to fight then go home" Zero said surprising everyone with that one remark left Gohan crushed his best friend didn't want him here _Sniff sniff Why is Zero being so mean to me why is he being so cold _

"If that's what you want then I'll go" as Gohan said it he started to walk away

"Aww look the little baby is going home to cry to his weakling mommy" as Nappa laughed at Gohan

_HOW DARE THAT MONSTER TALK ABOUT MY MOM_ Gohan was made at the creep as he had made fun of his mom "I'm not scared of you, you snot nose baka head" Gohan said as he made his way back to the group. That's when Gohan looked at Zero as he looked back and had his smirk on his face said "So you ready to fight?" all Gohan could do was shake his head yea

"That's it kid your died" Nappa said as he was getting up

"Nappa sit" Vegeta said in all his arrogance

"Rrrrrrr…… But Vegeta he just mocked me he has to pay"

"You can kill him in…… as Vegeta looked at the sun…… thirty hours

The rest of the tame seemed to fly for the remaining Z- fighters but passed slowly for Nappa and Vegeta. Napp could take the wait so he went off and destroyed some stuff as the z team just sat there.

"Well times up you little shits" Nappa threatened as he stood up

"Ok by me you…… how did Gohan put it snot nosed baka head" Zero chuckled at Nappas' face as it turns red

"Yes Nappa you can kill them" Vegeta smirked as he answered Nappas' question before he even asked it

"ABOUT DAMN TIME" as Nappa charged forward

But Zero took of about just about the same time as Nappa did. As they went into a heated battle which Nappa thought would lat nearly seconds as Zero matched him blow for blow. Vegeta looked at a different matter as he looked at Gohan.

"Gatlick gun" Vegeta yelled as a power full purple beam shot out of his hands toward Gohan.

Gohan could only stare at his pending doom as he closed his eye's he hard the blast hit something but yet no pain came so when Gohan opened his eyes he sow Piccolo in the way of Vegeta's blast. When the blast ended Piccolo fell limp to the ground Gohan and Krillen ran to his fallen friend and tears came as they talked Zero sow the whole thing his master was dieing and he was up here with this jackass which he had enough with so he flow back to put distance between them then let out his technique he mastered with the help of Gohan and Piccolo

"Howling Fang" Zero screamed as he cress-crossed his hands and fired a red beam at Nappa

As Nappa charged Zero he sow the red beamed doom but it was to late the attack hit him and killed him. After the attack was done Zero rushed to his best friend some guy he barley new and his fallen sensei. As he reached them Piccolo disappeared

He could only stare at the spot were he sow his sensei last in a blind rage he turned toward Vegeta and rushed him, this time he sensed Gohan was rate beside him. Vegetas' scanner blow up when it tried to scan their ki's in Vegetas' shock he didn't block the first of their barrage of punches and kicks then with a will timed and positioned kick he sent Gohan fling into Zero Gohan sat there stunned.

Zero got up and charged but he was weak after the attack he and Gohan poured almost all their ki into it now Zero was like a snail compared to Vegeta as he hit Zero into the stomach and with out letting up for a second he basically pummeled Zero into an inch of his life. When he fell to the ground only two thought were in his mind _That bastared will pay for what he done to Piccolo _and _I must stall for time to get Goku here_

"Is that it you big wimp hitting little kids make you fell like a big man or do you want us to find some woman for you to hit" Zero breathed out

"You can still make jokes when you a dead man quite humorist on its own"

That's when Zero sensed an impressive ki heading to them and he bet that Gohan and Krillen sensed it to. _Gotta keep his mind on me I have to keep the others safe till Goku gets here._

"Hey Vegetable you hit …like…a…gir…" that was all Zero could say before he blacked out

TO BE CONTINUD?

* * *

**So Wut do you think?**

**Please reviw my first fic plz i might do a second chapter if alot of people like this one or tell me what i can improve in**


	2. Space Girl and the Clown Crew

**Disclamer: Forgot to do ths last time so, I don't BLAH BLAH BLAH except Zero**

* * *

As Zero regained some sense, He noticed that the floor seemed to be softer then he remembered were Vegeta had left him._ What maybe I'm dead and I'm lying on cloud nine well there's only one way to now_ Zero thought as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings as he seed he was in a room. The room was white with a window and a hell of a lot of machines with a group of people standing to his left.

"Hey his finally wakening up" a voice said from the group

"Were am I"

"You're in a hospital Gohan and Krillen brought you here after the fight with Vegeta"

"What I missed the fight! What! How could that be no way that jerk knocked me out……… who are you people?" As Zero noticed he had no clue on who the people were

"What you don't remember us" A black haired girl asked a bit shocked

"Come on Chi-chi he only meet us once" said the one that was beside Chichi as he called her

Then it came back to Zero, he knew who they are. _They are Gohan friends and maybe family._

"Who won the fight" Zero asked wanting to now

"I did who else were you expecting…… actually Goku and Gohan did" Yajiroby answered.

"Were are they"

"Well they….."

As the group explained to Zero how the others went to Namak and all that stuff that I'm to lazy to type.

"Damn it why didn't they wait for me"

"Well we wanted to get the people back as soon as possible"

"So what I was only out for……." Zero stopped as he didn't now the answer

"five days" The pig said (Forget that dudes name so I'm calling him pig till I remember)

"Damn that was a while" as he got up "so Goku made it to the place in time"

"Yeah he did"

"Well thanks for everything but I'm off" Zero said as he was a bout to jump out the window

"Oh No your not you need to eat and study" Chichi said as her motherliness took over for the homeless alien.

"STUDY?" Zero said as he looked at Chichi in confusion

"YES YOU ARE GOING TO STUDY LIKE GOHAN WAS SAPOST TO"

"sorry but ……

BING BANG

Was all that was heard as Chichi had hit Zero in the head with her frying pan of doom

"As long as you are living under my roof you will follow my instructions" Chichi threatening him

"Who said I was live…."

BING BANG

"I DO! I WILL NOT HAVE A YOUNG BOY OUT ON THE STREETS AT YOUR AGE!" Again Chichi's motheringness coming through.

"Yes maim" Was all He said in fear to get Chichi's wrath

No one ever asked Chichi why she had a frying pan with her, in case she decided that she would hit them with it. So with that the left to go back to the son house. He was sorry that he EVER called Gohan scared because living with Chichi even the strongest and bravest fighters would be scared of Chichi. A week went by as he studied and trained which was hard to do both with Chichi as a teacher but Zero found was around Chichi. It was an uneventful shopping trip with Chichi who said Zero needed some new cloths,

"Why do I need new cloths all I need is a shirt and pants" Zero told her as he was carrying fifty boxes and bags of cloths

"You need more then one pair of cloths you need something for formal parties, weddings birthdays semi……" That was all Zero heard as he tuned Chichis' voice. It was a skill he picked up in a day living with Chichi.

It wasn't till he sow what looked liked a comet heading toward West city.

"Sorry Mrs. Son but I've got to check that out." As he pointed to the comet thingy

'Sigh' "If you must, drop the outfits near the care then you can fly off" Chichi told Zero as he ran to drop off the boxes

A few seconds later Zero was 'standing' in front of the comet as it drew closer he sow that it was a ship in craptastic shape. With its outer shell was falling of as if it was nothing _When that thing hits it won't be good for anyone so what to do…… I wonder what Chichi's going to make for supper I hope its hamburgers…… wait I need to focus one the task at hand…… then think of food yup work first food second_ as with his final thought he raced up to it and started to push it trying to slow it down which we all now it is a hard job to slow down a crumbling spaceship that's going way to fast.

"Hot hot hot hot" Zero cried as he placed his hands on the front of the ship.

His ki growing stronger, as he pushes the ship to slow it down. _Man this things going to kill millions and me but, that's what's a hero does. Wait! IT'S GOING TO CRUSH THAT PIZZA PLACE, NOOOOO, _as he thought about his favorite pizza place at the corn of two streets he let out a final yell and sent his ki through the roof as it was approaching the city. It started to slow when it was stopped he flow it to a safe location where no one could see it.

After a few minutes of tinkering (smashing the door with a rock) it opened with a hissing, as the door opened a pale skinned alien with long brown hair down to her back came staggering out, as it came to the door she stumbled and fell down, but with Zero's speed he was able to catch it with out even trying. As he held it, it grabbed him by his shirt and looked at him with those crystal blue eyes, those eyes that will hunt him for his entire life and said in a small feminine voice

"Please help me, they're after me. I now it's a lot to ask but protect me please, please help me"

"Sure I'll help you just calm down" Zero told the hysteric alien

As if his words were magic she fell into a deep sleep

_Man those eyes why were they filled with_ _fear that's the scary part I never seen anyone with such fear before, and what is after her that she needs my protection _Zero thought as he looked at the sleeping girl he held in his arms. With that he flew off with the girl toward his adopted home.

"So that's what was that asteroid thingy" A curious Chichi asked

"Yeah I found her in the thing that I stopped so I would assume so" Zero said sarcastically

"Ouch my head were, were am I" the strange alien asked

"Well you're basically in the middle of no were and by the way what's your name?" Zero said as he moved away from Chichi

"My name is Marseille…… Wait did they find me" Marseille said as she looked around the room

"Um I'm going to say no because there are no spaceships that landed besides you" Zero said

'sigh' "That's good then they didn't follow me"

"well since your new here why don't I show you around my planet……………… After lunch that is I'm starved"

After a couple days Zero met Marseille had become close. She told Zero about her world how an evil tyrant has token over the planet and forced everyone into slavery, after hearing her story Zero told her that he is going to go to her planet and beat the tyrant. She laughed at the comment and quickly changed the subjected.

"Hey Marseille I got you something" Zero told her as he held out an oval gold pendent

"Oh Zero its so great thank you so much" Marseille squealed as she put it on

"It's for that picture you've got" Zero told her as he remembered the event.

_Flash back_

"_So what do you think of earth so far" Zero asked as he walked by what he believes to be a blue eyed angle_

"_It's so fantastic it's so peaceful and is so beautiful" Marseille said as they sat down on a bench_

_Zero was looking around the park for something to do then he got an idea as he so a play ground_

"_Come on I've got an idea" Zero said as he jumped up and ran toward his goal_

"_this could be dangerous" Marseille yelled after Zero_

_She sow him running to the swing set and followed Zero slowly. Finally when she reached the swings Marseille could see what Zero had in store for them. There he sat swinging with his stupid grin on his face._

"_What Mars to mature to swing?"_

"_No…… I'm just not sure on how to do it that's all"_

"_Well first sit down on the seat and I'll help you" Zero said as he got off his and started to push her when she got on_

"_I can't believe how much fun this is" Marseille exclaimed_

_This continued for the longest time no one cared about time till they herd this click and seen a flash that they came back to reality. An old woman walked up to the two kids and handed Zero a picture of them playing_

"_I'm sorry to disrupted you two youngsters but you looked so adorable to gather I just had to take a picture because when you're old like me you would wont lots of pictures to remind you of the good times and help you through the bad."_

_End Flashback_

That's when Marseille added the picture when they were at home.

"Zero may I ask you a question?" Marseille asked

"Sure Mars ask away"

"Why do you fight?"

Zero had to think about it because he really wanted to answer it.

"Fire fighters run into burning buildings when everyone runs out police take action when everyone else is afraid to move, and when you ask them about it they don't now but I do now why I do it because if I don't then who will save the people who can't save them selves. That's why I do it to protect the people who are too scared or can't do anything to protect them selves."

"Wow that's deep" Marseille said with big eyes

"Yeah I now but don't tell anyone"

A Day after that Marseille sow what she had hoped was a nightmare in her past. It was a rectangular ship that was speeding toward the desert. _Shot how did they find me, why did it take so long_ Marseille thought as she watched as the ship moved out of site.

"Zero I'm sorry I brought them here. They're here and now this planet is going to be destroyed" Marseille cried

"What are you talking about, who did you bring here and who's going to destroy the earth" Zero asked

"The people that enslaved my planet and they were looking for me…… I thought I lost them I didn't want this to happen"

"Don't worry about it like I said I'll help you no madder what, so lets go see these tyrants" Zero stated as he grabbed Marseilles hand and flew off toward the space ship.

When they arrived Zero could see that there were three figures standing around the space ship that kinda looks like a circus tent. As the two kids drew closer Zero noticed something that he couldn't believe.

"NO, NO WAY my look is this bad that I gotta fight clowns" Zero said dumbstruck. Yes in fact Zeros' new opponents were actually clowns not those happy clowns at the circus these clowns were scary mean ones that a small child would dream up.

"Well well if it isn't the one that got away" one of the clowns said

"No way my luck is this bad" Zero said not paying any attention to the three clowns

"Zero snap out of it these clowns are the top lieutenants in the Ring Masters army"

"Fine as long as they are decent fighters"

"ARE YOU TWO DONE INTURUPTING" The same clown ask

"Yeah I'm done for now so I normally like to now who I'm beating up so what's your names"

"I'm Ha" A red headed clown said

"I'm Hee" A blue haird clown with an afro

"and I'm ho" said a clown with a rainbow colored hair

"I got a joke for you knock knock" Ha said

"Whose there" Zero replied

"Boo"

"Boo who"

"Don't cry we haven't begun to fight"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" All three of them laughed

"Your name is Ho your name is Ho. No fricken way my lucks so bad I'm fighting a guy named Ho, and clowns that tell bad jokes" Zero said as he puts his hands in his face

"WHAT are you talking about we are the clown crew the strongest warriors the Ring Master has, and our jokes are to sophisticated for you kids to understand" Said Ho as he lunched a beam at Zero

Even before Zero could do anything Marseille jumped in the path of the beam and took a direct hit in the heart. Everything froze as Zero sow what happened but couldn't do anything that was when he felt helpless a feeling he didn't want to feel ever again. As Marseille dropped Zero was there to catch her as he held her there unable to speak, she just looked at him with her blue eyes and smiled like she was happy to be dieing.

"I'm……… I'm……I'm sorry" Was all that the little warrior could say to the girl

"it's… ok ……I was……happy to do………………it" the weak girl said

"I failed you I was suppose to be the one that's on the ground" Zero cried as Marseilles blue eyes shone as he said this

A few seconds later Marseille disappeared without leaving a trace only a small oval pendent in the hands of her suppose savoir as he clutched the pendent in his hands and brought it to his chest he cried.

"Ho looks like you did our job and made a small boy cry you are awesome" Ha said to Ho

"well I was aiming for the punk kid but that weak stupid pathetic little girl………" That was all Zero heard be for he was on his feet and walking toward them with the pendent around his neck.

"How dare you. How dare you dishonor my friend with your insults you wrenched pile of filth!" Zero screamed as he let his power explode.

With the power explosion came a transformation his hair stood up (Like a super saiyans) and turned dark grey and his eyes turned a dark dark blue.

"Wow he's mad Hee Ho maybe we should run for it" Ha said in fake fear

"HA HA HA HA" Three laught again

"Yes you should" A Pissed Zero said but soon after that he stopped "To late……… GIGA CANNON" Zero shouted his new attack

His Giga cannon blasted everything in front of him into oblivion. As Zero could no longer sense the three clowns he turned back to normal. He fell to his knees and cried his heart out.

"Daddy" Gohan cried as he was transported to earth

"Gohan your dad is still on Namek" Bulma said as see tried to comfort the young one.

"Gohan it's been to long" said some one behind him

As Gohan turned around he sow his old/new friend who looked older then he actually is.

"Zero It's been along time I see you gotten stronger" Gohan said as he looked Zero over

Zero had on ripped jeans and a black leather jacket that hadn't been washed in a while and under that he has a white shirt

"Gohan I just came to see you one last time and say bye" With that Zero turned and vanished.

* * *

So what do you think Reveiw 


	3. Regret

Disclamer: Don't own DBZ but own Zero

* * *

The raven-haired youth staggered in the rain, people shoving past him, pushing him aside. His long black hair whipped violently in the strong winds, and with nimble fingers he pulled his black trench coat tighter against him, giving him a false sense of warmth.

Someone shouted a curse at him as he fought his way past, but his mind did not catch the word. He stumbled onwards, his wild hair clinging to his face. An elder lady looked on in pity, wondering if he was hurt. And maybe he was, but his face showed no emotion.

_  
_He deftly walked out in the streets, not batting a dark eyelash as horns blared and drivers yelled for him to move. More eyes shifted to the strange boy crossing a busy street, but as he reached the other side, his face was still blank. No one could see his eyes, hidden behind dark shades.

A young girl pointed towards him, tugging at her mother's leg, inquiring if he was injured. Her mother told her he was probably just sick, and the boy's emotionless gaze flicked to them, standing side by side in the cold rain, hand in hand, waiting for the bus. No one would ever stand by him like that, hold his hand. Assure him that he was just sick. He turned his gaze away, and continued to his destination.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, wishing that he could feel the dampness. He stumbled past a train station, people grumbling and shoving him aside as they hurried to get to there destination. He said nothing, even as a large man shoved him roughly against a wall in his hurry to get past. No, the young boy kept walking, hands in his pockets, gaze down, as a TV was turned to an announcer that was talking about the cell games starting.

Some thought he was sick; others injured, and still others mentally ill. But it was doubtful even he could tell you why he staggered so blindly through the crowds, gaze down, being shoved aside so carelessly and never saying anything. Not even he could tell you why his hands shook, and his shoulders shack.

Finally, he stopped in front of an iron gate, staring hard at the sign. The gates groaned in sadness as he pushed them open, wandering into the dark fields. Almost no one stood around, and those who did where quiet. His back straightened as he approached one small corner of the field, almost invisible. It lay hidden between two thriving bushes, barely visible to the public and uncaring eye.

Staring down at the tombstone with a tarnished pendent hanging there lifelessly, tears suddenly filled in the boy's eyes. He ripped off his dark sunglasses, uncovering two deep black eyes; his tears mixing with rain as they streamed down his cheeks. He crumpled to his knees in front of the small cross, staring at the name blankly. He let his eyes travel downwards, reading the words he knew so well. 'Beloved'. Again, he looked up at the name, as if he couldn't accept that it was there. But it was, as it would always be: Marseille.

Zero stood suddenly, replacing his dark sunglasses and turning away from the grave. He walked away then, his hands in his pockets again, eyes down. Beautiful, soul-filled black eyes that were doomed to be filled with regret, always. As he now knew what he had to do.

* * *

What do you think to sappy or what click the botten and tell me


End file.
